Vicous Kisses
by kagunasen82
Summary: Jenna's the new girl in town. We all know what that means, but when an old friend from her past comes to visit her in the night, will she be able to survive her new life knowing the Creepypastas exist?


Chapter One

~Normal POV

Jenna opened the door to her locker as she continued to listen to her iPod to avoid the obnoxious students surrounding her. It was the first day at her new school. She'd finally be a sophomore this year but she'd have absolutely no friends. Not even the ones from her old school. They got in way too much shit to even be called acquaintances. What made things even worse was that she had to see them everyday, or at least cope with the paranoia of things blowing out of proportion at some point. So when she heard her mother had gotten a job in Kansas, Jenna was both relieved and a little nervous. She hadn't lived in Kansas ever since her father died in that accident when she was ten. That was five years ago. So putting side the fact she's living someplace where everything could go wrong with just a simple word, she was glad she'd get a new chance to start over. When the song on her iPod ended she caught the last couple seconds of the late bell. "Shit." She quickly hid her iPod, grabbed her books and closed her locker. Luckily she made it to her homeroom before anyone noticed.

The first day was always the worst, but to her surprise everything went smoothly. No one bitched at her about her outfit, or being late to almost every class; the day was just...perfect in a simple term. When the last bell rung and school was finally over, she was one of the first people to leave. The day might have been awesome considering it was her first day, but she still wanted to get home and on her laptop to screw around on before her mom got home. She walked home, it wasn't far enough that you'd need a car to get there, but it was still a pretty fair way away from the school. Jenna didn't mind. It gave her time to think to herself. It had gotten closer to winter than she thought, she felt a cool breeze and shivered. 'Autumn's almost over...god I can't wait till it snows...' Jenna loved the snow, she loved the cold, she loved how the bare trees looked in the night when the moonlight hit them. It was creepy, but she liked it that way. Everything about winter just sent chills down her spine, it was thrilling to her. The sidewalk she was on was close to the woods, her new house was probably closer to the ocean of trees then any other place they had seen. She was happy about this; when she was little, Jenna would always go to the creek near her grandparents house and marvel at the nature that lived there. It was the only place where she could actually feel calm. Her childhood was a little hectic. Her father was in the military, so they moved around a lot. Her parents weren't married, but they still got along really well. That was great considering she knew that wasn't always the case with most kids. But even at a young age, Jenna knew she was different. She could sense when things were about to get bad, or when someone was having bad luck or even when they died. She was barely ten when she woke in the middle of the night knowing her dad was no longer alive. She didn't cry, she didn't say a word about it. So when her mother got that frantic call from her step-mother she knew her thoughts were a reality. She stayed with her friend that night. The next day, she was told he was killed in an accident. But when she heard the news, Jenna had to force herself to cry. She already knew everything they told her. But she didn't know that after the death of her father, her life would be fucking nightmare. She moved back in with her mother and they got evicted twice from their homes. When her mother landed a job with some small cooperation, things started to look up.

Being brought back to reality from her thoughts, Jenna felt a pair of eyes on her. She flinched slightly and looked around. Of course no one was there, only the gentle breeze that kept her company. She stopped in her tracks and looked into the trees. She thought she sensed the presence of someone there, watching her every move. 'It's probably just a squirrel...' She shook off her nerves and continued walking.

~Jeff's POV

'She looked this way...shit did she see me?' I couldn't shake the thought of possibly being caught. But I didn't pay much attention to it when she continued walking. 'Good...I'll just follow her and see where she lives...Then I can make her beautiful.'


End file.
